Trust
by KSCrusaders
Summary: Trust doesn't come easily to Shepard, but there is one person in the galaxy who has never let her down. Someone she trusts with her life, and gradually, a little more than that. FemShep/Garrus bondage smut, small spoilers for ME2.


Disclaimer: Mass Effect and Garrus Vakarian belong to the incomparable BioWare. Kaliya Shepard is mine.

A/N: So...I really don't have any excuse for this. Inspired by a post on the masskink meme, and as with my previous piece of smutty Garrus fanfic, you all have the folks on the Garrus Chat once again to thank--or blame--for this ever seeing the light of day. Particular thanks once again to Aaron for patiently beta-ing.

_Trust_

By KSCrusaders

Breaking into Garrus's room to return the things he'd left in hers wasn't the most ordinary way of going about this, but Kaliya Shepard was far from an ordinary person. He was out this afternoon anyway, getting supplies with Miranda and Tali to finish repairing the Normandy. They'd got her into port here on Ilium after dealing with the Collector base, but it was a close thing, and they needed to dock a few days for proper hospital treatment and repairs.

It was distressingly easy hacking into his room, but she couldn't really have expected much from a civilian establishment. Still, Garrus might have bolstered the locks, and she was surprised that he hadn't. She dumped his clothes on the chair next to his bedside table, on top of a set of datapads. User manuals for the Widow--she could only assume he'd been talking to Legion about modifying the terrifying rifle so he could use it.

Curious, she picked up one of the datapads, skimming through the weapon schematics. Garrus was never content just doing the mission--always had some side project going on. She sat down on his mattress to read through his notes in more detail when she heard the door open behind her.

Shit. She hadn't locked the door. Quickly, she stood up and turned to face Garrus, who was standing in the doorway, looking surprised.

He recovered quickly. "Needed something, Shepard?" he asked, the turian equivalent of a grin on his face. "You could have just waited until I got back. Or asked."

"Just dropping off some of the things you left in my room." Garrus shook his head at her and shut the door behind him, locking them both in.

"You know," he said with a wicked gleam in his eyes, "you could be arrested for breaking and entering. Invasion of privacy and all." His voice dropped to an low purr as he began to advance on where she sat, stripping off his gloves and tossing them carelessly aside.

Kaliya raised her eyebrows. She was tempted not to rise to his bait, but Garrus's smirk was too much challenge for her to refuse. "In case you've forgotten," she said briskly, "I'm a Spectre. Above the law."

"Maybe," said Garrus. He stopped at the hotel closet, rummaging around for something inside his armor, but his eyes remained fixed on her. "But you're usually pretty good about following the law regardless."

She laughed at that and shook her head, getting to her feet. "What are you going to do, Garrus? Call Anaya and have her take me in?" There wasn't a lot of space in the room with his bed between her and the door, but she managed to slip by him, only to feel his hand suddenly grab her arm. She turned to look at him, surprised, then gasped as she felt two cold metal rings snap shut around her wrists.

Garrus slipped his other arm around her waist and pulled her toward him. She could feel him shaking with laughter as he said innocently, "Never heard of a citizen's arrest, Commander?"

There was a moment of actual fear, the ingrained terror of police from her childhood on Earth bubbling to the surface before she realized what Garrus was up to. The fear ebbed away, but it left an edge in her voice as she retorted, "Jesus, Garrus, you actually held onto your C-Sec cuffs?" She moved her wrists a little, testing the cuffs. The electric charge that would have stunned her was off, but the metal held firm.

"You never know when they'll come in handy," he whispered back, breath hot against her ear and neck. "You're under arrest for breaking and entering." Her pulse began to race as his voice dropped to a rumble, but she was determined not to let him win so easily.

She twisted free of the arm holding her to his chest, but he quickly recovered and grabbed her arms with both hands, preventing her escape. Kaliya bit her lip a little as heat began to spread through her body. "On whose authority?" she said, fighting to keep her voice from trembling.

Garrus twirled her around so she was facing him, one hand still holding her cuffed wrists together with surprising strength, the other coming up to cup her cheek. "Let's see..." he said, tilting his head sideways with feigned innocence. "How about a turian vigilante? Nice guy, enjoys walks on the beach, suicide missions, and firefights in classy antique shops."

That got an uncertain laugh out of her in spite of her compromising position. "Runs with Cerberus and Spectres," she teased right back. "Shady connections, don't you think?"

It suddenly occurred to Garrus in a wave of cold dread that she might not just be playing hard to get. She might very well be uncomfortable with this--he'd seen her tense when he first slapped the cuffs on her. The retort died on his lips, and he loosened his grip on her ever so slightly. Running his free hand through the silken black hair he so loved, he gently pressed his forehead to hers.

"I suppose it's up to you, Shepard. Whether or not you trust him," he said softly, trying and failing to keep the nerves out of his voice.

Kaliya blinked, startled. She'd be lying if she said that handcuffs didn't come with all sorts of baggage from her past. Loathing, violence, and most of all, fear. The helpless fear of a fourteen year old kid, the kind of fear she hated feeling. But she'd also be lying if she said she didn't want this...a lot. And ever since she and Garrus had started this uncertain relationship that was so precious to her, she'd been shedding one deep-set fear after another.

She got up on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek and nodded. "Of course I do," she said with a hint of a smile. She felt him relax considerably and added, "He's a good man who won't abuse his authority...much."

Garrus's eyes flashed. He released her wrists, cupped her face in both hands, and pressed his mouth against hers in a strange but fierce kiss, parting her lips insistently with his tongue. She let out a little gasp of surprise and arched her body against his, trying to gain some leverage. But Garrus was having none of that--still kissing her, he steered them toward the bed, pinning her hips between his and the edge of the mattress.

She realized she was trapped, but she still had the use of her legs. She wrapped her legs around his, trying to trip him up, but he threw out a hand to catch himself against the mattress.

There was an almost predatory quality to his voice that she'd never heard before. It sent hot shivers running down her spine as he whispered, "Resisting arrest, Commander?" She closed her eyes and swallowed hard at the use of her military rank. God, this was unfair--he'd barely had her cuffed for a few minutes, and she was already succumbing. She needed to do--something, anything, to keep it from being this easy for him.

She tried again to pull free, and this time Garrus didn't even hold on. He simply opened his arms and let her jerk back onto the mattress, watching her with an unfathomable look in those hawk-like eyes.

"Kaliya," he said very quietly. "This is only going to work if you relax." He had done this sort of thing only once before, as a rather creative way of blowing off steam. By now, he knew what he was doing physically so he wouldn't hurt her, but emotionally, this was very different. She was very different.

He didn't sound hurt, but guilt still welled up inside her. She knew she wasn't the easiest person to get close to, knew Garrus was the only person who'd really tried and succeeded in a very long time. She also knew she couldn't just force herself to relax. So instead, she looked up at Garrus. Garrus, who had been with her through hell and back--twice. Garrus, without whom she wouldn't even be alive today. Loyal, brave, strong, and heartbreakingly _good_ Garrus. Her best friend, her partner...her lover.

She nodded mutely, and this time, when he reached out to touch her, she didn't tense. His hands were extraordinarily gentle, much more so than their appearance would let on. For a few minutes, he simply ran his hands along her arms and back, slowly relaxing her. When his hands pulled at the hem of her shirt, she barely noticed until he began trying to lift it over her head.

There was a frustrated growl from Garrus when he realized he couldn't get her shirt off her arms with her hands still cuffed. "Looks like I owe you some new clothes," he said, before two quick rips with his talons stripped the fabric from her body. She gasped as cold air hit her skin, but Garrus soon fixed that problem. He turned her around so he was embracing her from behind, letting his body warm hers.

"Mmm..." she murmured as those strong, rough hands slid up the bare skin of her back and waist. Garrus smiled a little and leaned down, nuzzling her ear, her neck, her exposed shoulder. He hooked his fingers in the waist of her pants and pulled, letting the cloth pool around her feet.

Garrus swallowed hard at the sight of her handcuffed, wearing nothing but her underwear. But he was determined to take his time, to make good use of the rare, flickering trust she'd placed in him. "Close your eyes," he whispered into her ear. He felt her eyelashes flutter closed, heard her breathing begin to race. He didn't bother checking to see that she kept her eyes shut. As he'd told her, this was ultimately about trust.

Kaliya couldn't see what he was doing, and she let out a little yelp of surprise when she felt him pick her up easily. He sat down on the mattress and set her between his legs, sitting with her back propped against his chest.

"Garrus..."

"Don't worry. I've got you." His right hand slid over her shoulder and slowly lifted up the edge of her bra. His hand slid underneath and enclosed her breast, sharp talons gently pinching her nipple. Little sparks of heat danced along her skin, and he soon had her gasping and squirming under his touch.

It had taken Garrus a while to figure out what she liked--they were completely different species, after all--but he was a quick study. He knew how sensitive human skin was by now, and he took his time running his other hand down her spine, over her stomach, before it came to rest between her legs. One, two, then all three fingers crept under the edge of her underwear and began brushing against her body.

She was aching for him, but she was far too proud to beg. Her cheeks were flushed bright pink, eyes still resolutely closed. Garrus nipped at her ear, and as he did so, he slid one talon ever so gently into her hot, slick body.

She moaned softly and tried to buck against him, but he held her firmly in place. If she moved too much, he'd hurt her badly, though between her cuffed hands and his strength, she had very little leverage. The bound wrists strained to touch him, her fingertips just barely brushing his shirt. Garrus growled in her ear and leaned back a little, keeping himself just out of reach.

He began pumping his finger in and out of her body, his pace agonizingly slow, while his other hand reached across her chest to her left breast. He was rewarded with a high, breathy gasp when his thumb brushed against that wonderful little spot between her legs, rubbing very carefully in slow circles.

She let this go on for what seemed like an eternity, but must only have been a few agonizing minutes before she began to struggle a little, trying to get him increase his pace. He obliged, and she felt familiar white fire starting to build up in her body when he suddenly slowed his speed to a crawl.

"You like that?" he asked, his voice low and rough. Kaliya let out a little groan of frustration. The prospect of just using her biotics to turn the tables on him was appealing, but this slow, exquisite agony at his hands...this was unlike anything she'd ever felt.

"...tease," she hissed. "Haven't you ever heard the phrase, 'Justice delayed is justice denied?'"

Garrus couldn't help but marvel at her stubborn determination to keep pace with him. If their situations had been reversed, he'd be an incoherent mess by now. He began pumping his fingers faster, but again stopped just short of her climax. Twice more he repeated the process, bringing her to the edge and letting her cool down. Something like a sob fell from her lips.

"You know your rights, Commander," he purred. "All you have to do is ask."

She bit her lip, pride warring with desire. "Ah...Garrus!" she gasped.

"Just ask."

"...damn it, Vakarian, don't make me beg you."

His answer was a wicked chuckle and a hot tongue running up the side of her neck. "That's exactly what I'm asking you to do, Commander."

She let out a soft cry, but she couldn't hold out, not with her body screaming for him. Her head fell back against his shoulder as she whispered, "Please."

There was a little bit of pain as he pushed into her with renewed speed, but she was long past caring. His hands were strong, his skin almost scalding against hers. Her eyes fluttered open, incoherent gasps and whispers escaping her until she clenched around his fingers, her whole body shuddering under his skilled hands. Garrus watched her, transfixed by the sight, until her ragged breaths finally began to slow.

"Oh, dear God" were the first words out of her mouth when she caught her breath, slumping against his chest. Garrus gave a strained chuckle and gently pulled his fingers from her body, removing her underwear as well.

"Just Garrus will do, Commander."

She tried to scowl up at him, but with every nerve in her body humming pleasantly, it was difficult to feel much else. "You," she mumbled, lifting her bound hands and poking him in the chest, "are a wicked man."

Garrus grinned and reached for the towel by the side of his bed. She smelled interesting, and he was curious, but Mordin's warnings about ingestion still rang in his ears. Careful not to dislodge the woman draped across his lap, he wiped his hands clean before picking her up and placing her on the bed. Sliding his hands under her back, he unclasped the back of her bra and undid the cuffs.

To his surprise, she didn't even try to pull away, though she did gasp as he slid off her bra and snapped the cuffs back into place, this time locking her hands around the bars of his bed frame. An unexpected tightness squeezed his chest as he closed the metal rings. Kaliya really did trust him. Maybe more than just trust him...

Talons gently scraped against her skin, leaving six light trails down her arms and side. He knelt between her legs, still almost fully clothed except his hands, and for a long moment, he forced himself to just sit there, devouring her with his eyes, letting the anticipation build. Slim, naked body flushed and glistening with little beads of sweat, black hair spread over the pillow, blue eyes large and pupils dilated, slender hands trapped and straining against the cuffs holding her captive.

He took a few deep, calming breaths, unable to tear his gaze from her. It was the most erotic sight he'd ever seen.

"Savoring the last shot?" she whispered, her mouth quirking a little.

His answer was a low groan, followed by his hands hastily undoing his own clothing. It was more involved than removing hers, and she wasn't helping him this time like she usually did. When the last of his clothing finally did come off, he heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Ah...I forgot about that. We usually do this at night with the lights off," he said with a sheepish chuckle.

He was about to say more when he caught the hungry, yearning look on her face, felt those blue eyes burning as they traced their way down the lines of his body. He was right--she'd never seen him in bright light before. Sharp lines and angles in his scales and rough skin, resolving into a lithe, muscular form. Powerful arms ending in large hands tipped with short, strong talons. And god help her, those eyes...Garrus looked so different from a human man. Dangerous. Predatory.

And he had her cuffed to his bed.

Kaliya's breathing quickened when she felt his hands running up her thighs. He parted her legs slowly but insistently and held her body down, his hands on her hips, talons resting on her toned stomach.

"You usually take this much time with the people you arrest, Officer Vakarian?" she said with one raised eyebrow, her voice shaking.

Heat jolted through him at her words, and he snarled softly. Suddenly, he knew exactly what he wanted from this little game. She was usually pretty quiet, even in the throes of passion, and she still had enough presence of mind to toy with him. He wanted to tear aside that last shred of self-control. He wanted to hear her beg, wail, moan, wanted to hear the same voice that gave such calm orders raw and incoherent with pleasure.

In one easy, lightning-quick movement, he slid himself further down the bed and spread her legs, running his tongue up her thigh. The potential medical complications gave him a moment's pause, but he knew he wasn't in much danger and tossed caution to the winds. He'd had small amounts of levo-amino food on accident on a few occasions with no allergic reaction. Kaliya Shepard wouldn't kill him.

"You know that's not safe--ahh!" The protest died on her lips, melting into a startled yelp when his tongue touched her. It was hot, long and powerful and just slightly rough, every stroke making her whole body tremble. A little voice at the back of her head told her she had to be responsible, but her will was rapidly fading.

"Garrus," she managed through gritted teeth. "It'll really kill the mood if you--"

He slid his tongue into her body and she whimpered, her stomach muscles tensing. She tasted strange to him, but he quickly grew used to it and began experimenting, looking for the sensitive spots in her body. He was too strong for her to resist, arms and hands trapping her there on the bed, and she was rapidly losing her internal battle.

A rumbling, primal growl started in his throat--she could feel the vibrations in her body, feel his mandibles flicking against the inside of her thighs. He somehow managed to be everywhere, tongue inside her, hands stroking her stomach and hips. The strokes of his tongue became faster, rougher, and he had to flex his arms to hold her still. She writhed and gasped, cuff links clinking together, but he was absolutely relentless.

When he abruptly pulled back from her, something like a sob came from her lips. "Garrus..." she moaned, eyes glassy and feverish. She arched her back, straining for him.

One of his hands came down to stroke the little button of nerves at the apex of her thighs. She began to whimper, her stomach muscles fluttering. He could feel her body flexing, knew she was close again, but this time, instead of letting her relax, he held her there, just on the brink of her climax. Her gasps and moans grew louder, higher. Desperation and pleasure blurred together, her mind fogging over with lust while he teased her mercilessly.

She barely knew what she was saying now, but God, she needed him _right now _or she'd go mad. The pressure was slowly building between her thighs, and just when she thought she couldn't take it any more, she felt Garrus pull his hand away and cried out in protest. Eyes straining to focus, she saw him wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, eyes still fixed on her face.

"No--" she moaned. "Please...don't stop."

With another woman, perhaps, he might have had the presence of mind to string her on for a few minutes longer. Not with her. His self-control was also quickly wearing thin. Positioning himself between her legs, he let his arousal just barely brush against her, clenching his jaw as sparks of pleasure flooded his own body. Once, twice, three times he rubbed up against her, his arms still holding her hips firmly in place. She was soaking wet and slick and so ready for him, but he wanted to hear her beg. Just one more time.

His own arousal almost painful in its insistence, he slid his tip into her body. "Commander," he growled, "look at me."

His voice might have been shaking so badly he could hardly recognize it, but she obeyed, delirious blue eyes meeting his.

"Tell me what you want."

She didn't hesitate this time. "You."

Garrus slid another inch into her. "Me...what, Commander?"

He'd pushed her just a little too far. She let out a sound between a snarl and a sob, blue biotic energy starting to trail down her body. Before she could really get her biotics going, he quickly pushed forward into her, filling her body completely. Kaliya moaned his name, her hands straining at the cuffs.

In spite of his own urgency, he took her slowly at first, the slow flexing of his body accentuating every stoke. Her lips began to tremble, hands clenching and unclenching as she writhed under him, her hips still held fast.

"Faster," she moaned, and when he only increased his pace a little, she threw her head back, her face twisting in desperation. "Garrus," she pleaded, voice rising uncontrollably. "Please--oh, fuck--I--I'm begging you!"

Those were the words he'd been waiting for. He hauled himself forward, pulling her hips up toward him so her body was almost taut with the cuffs attaching her to his bed. Faster and faster he pushed, his movements becoming almost frenzied. She felt his talons digging into her hips, pleasure and just a sliver of pain mixing into a fire that slowly consumed her. His name, curses, and begging pleas mingled together into a raw, desperate wail as he pounded into her.

Garrus could feel himself getting close and bit the inside of his mouth to keep himself from climaxing. She was close, so close, and yet the pleasure just kept on building, magnified by how utterly helpless she was in his hands. She screamed his name, eyes closing, and the world exploded around her. Her climax shook her body, his hands the only thing holding her up when she collapsed onto the bed.

She didn't hear the guttural roar ripping through his throat as he came, flooding her body with heat. Barely felt him dropping on top of her, their bodies still joined. She continued to tremble around him, little spasms of pleasure that went on for nearly a full minute before they finally slowly subsided. Only when she felt his gasping breaths against her neck did she open her eyes.

"You ok?" she asked, a little bit of worry poking into her mind as her lucidity slowly returned. He looked exhausted.

He tilted his head to one side, looking up at her with a tired, but very pleased smile. "Better than 'ok,' I think. And you?"

Kaliya thought about it for a moment. "I...ah...don't think there are really words."

Garrus purred quietly, pressing his mouth against her chin. Despite his limbs feeling like lead, he pushed himself up, resting his weight on his elbows. He reached up to undo the handcuffs, and it was only when she looked up and saw how easily he opened them with one press of the catch that she realized what was going on.

"You..." she whispered, looking from him to the cuffs danging in his hand. "You didn't lock them."

Garrus shook his head. He stroked her cheek with the back of his other hand. "You could have gotten out if you wanted to, Kaliya," he said quietly. "If you'd just taken a little time to try."

The cuffs fell from his hand onto the floor, and he very gently took both of her hands in one of his. Her struggling had left bright red marks along the outside of her wrists. Taking great care to avoid hurting her more, he nuzzled her hands and wrists with his cheek.

She made a strange sound, halfway between a whimper and a sigh. Her arms were going to ache like none other after this--she could already feel a dull throbbing settling into her shoulders, and her pale skin bruised easily. But...he hadn't actually locked the cuffs. He'd simply trusted her to stay, to give herself to him.

Sometimes, Garrus knew her better than she knew herself.

There was a light, almost hesitant touch of soft lips on his neck. "I think you might have set a bit of a precedent," she murmured into his ear, the ghost of a smile touching her eyes. "The next time I catch you doing something illegal..."

She felt rather than heard his rumbling laugh, his arm tightening around her. "I'll have to watch myself around you, then. Or not...it's a win either way."


End file.
